Juntos para toda la vida
by Made-usagi
Summary: Lovino encuentra un objeto y este lo hace cuestionarse si en realidad antonio se preocupa tanto por el como lo hace por Bélgica.  Lo sé es un pésimo summary pero les aseguro que el one-shot en si , es mejor. :3


_ Hola c: ! hace muchismo tiempo que no subía un one-shot_  
><em>y eso se debía a la poca inspiración y también a la flojera xD <em>  
><em>bueno querida gente que lee (? espero que les guste. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Juntos para toda la vida<strong>

_Una tarde, en la casa del país de la pasión, Lovino se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras leía tranquilamente, pero de pronto se escucha al español llamando al menor y esto provoca que el pierda su preciada tranquilidad _

**-** Lovi!, Lovi de mi corazón!, ¿donde estas? _**– **__decía felizmente el ojiverde mientras buscaba a su amante _

- Maldición –_suspiro resignado Lovino_- al bastardo de Antonio le dio su "momento de amor" tengo que esconderme o si no…-_susurró mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama y se dirigía en busca de un buen escondite_.

_En ese momento Lovino comienza a recordar aquella noche de placer, caricias y gemidos y todo eso porque Antonio se había encontrado cariñoso y había rozado aquel riso tan sensible del menor_.

-Tengo que esconderme, pero… ¿dónde? – _Dijo mientras buscaba un lugar adecuado para esconderse, pero de pronto sintió las pisadas de su amante acercándose a la habitación_ – aggg… maldición vamos Romano piensa…. Ya sé ese bastardo extrañamente se cambia de ropa así que me iré a esconder a su armario_-susurró para luego ir rápida y cautelosamente a la habitación del español, al llegar allí este se metió en aquel estrecho mueble._

_España al no encontrar rastros de su amante decidió ir a su habitación_ – Buuu~ Lovi~ ¿donde estas? _– pronuncio frustrado Antonio mientras ingresaba a su habitación_- uff… he buscado por toda la casa, quizás fue a ver a Ita-chan…- _suspiró resignado_ - bueno, después de un día agotador necesito una ducha, debo escoger la ropa adecuada ya que hoy es un día muy especial -

-Maldición – _murmuró Romano el cual había escuchado todo lo que había dicho España desde el armario, en esos momentos el menor se puso muy nervioso, ya que sabía que si Antonio lo encontraba ahí le tendría que dar una larga explicación._

Pensándolo bien –_dijo el español_- buscare mi ropa después de que me bañe –_sin nada más que decir se fue directamente al baño con algo de pereza- _

- uff… -_suspiro aliviado el menor , comenzó a fijarse que ropa había en el armario de su amante , y en ese momento se encontró con la ropa de pirata que antiguamente usaba el español, esto le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia ,nostálgicamente tomo el traje y salió del armario para probarse aquel traje que antiguamente utilizaba su querido español. Al probarse el traje se dio cuenta que este le quedaba bastante bien –_me veo como el bastard_o- murmuró viéndose en un espejo, a los minutos después éste volvió en sí _– ¿pero que estoy haciendo? – _rápidamente se quito aquel traje y lo colgó torpemente y toda la ropa que estaba colgada se cayó_ –maldición tengo tanta mala suerte, siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí, será mejor que lo deje así –_saliendo de la habitación de su amado logró escuchar como este cantaba desde la ducha-_ese idiota canta tan mal, bueno… supongo que después de bañarse irá a visitar al pervertido de Francia como lo escuche decir en la mañana…

**-Flash back-**

_España se encontraba en su estudio mientras hablaba por teléfono…_

Bien, hoy es el día òwó…si, si lo haré como tú dices, Francis… después te cuento como me fue… gracias por acompañarme a comprar "eso", fue muy amable de tu parte…-_conversaba el español con el francés animadamente-_

¿Qué será "eso"?-_susurro pensativo Lovino el cual escucho esa parte de la conversación mientras pasaba cerca del estudio de Antonio_- mm...Bueno no importa, mejor voy al huerto a ver los tomates –_se dijo así mismo para luego ir al huerto y olvidarse de lo que ya había escuchado-_

- **Fin flash back-**

_Mientras en la habitación del jefe…_

Jejeje se nota que Lovino estuvo aquí –_mirando el desorden que había dejado su amante por haberse escondido de él, dentro de su armario .Rápidamente el español se puso lo primero que encontró entre ese desorden y fue en busca de Lovino_- Lovino? – _preguntó mientras caminaba por un pasillo de su casa buscando al gruñón de su amante._

_Romano al escuchar al español buscarlo rápidamente entró al primer lugar que encontró _–uff estoy en el estudio del idiota, supongo que si me quedo aquí no me encontrará –_suspiró un poco más calmado mientras miraba a su alrededor, de pronto vió algo sobre el escritorio de España que le llamo la atención, entonces se dirigió hacia ese objeto y lo miró con atención._

_Cuando se acercó al escritorio tomo aquel objeto entre sus manos y al mirarlo de cerca se dio cuenta de que era una linda cajita azul aterciopelada, por pura curiosidad la abrió para ver su contenido, esta cajita contenía un pequeño pero hermoso anillo que dejó deslumbrado al pequeño italiano. _

Así que…. Esto era…. –_susurró fijandose en cada detelle que tenia aquella hermosa joya_- al parecer el anillo es muy caro umm… pero seguramente será para Belgica , siempre que ese bastardo la mira le brillan sus ojos y la trata muy dulcemente al igual que Veneciano , siempre la consiente y se preocupa por ella… aggg maldicion ¿que es lo que me sucede? , no puedo evitar sentir envidia por ella … como me gustaría que el bastardo me tratara así … en fin , mejor dejo esto en su lugar antes de que llegue Antonio –_sintiendo una gran angustia de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar delicadas lagrimas_ – supongo que se le verá muy bien a Bélgica…-

-Lovi, estas muy equivocado- _dijo con seguridad el español, mientras se acerca poco a poco a su amado Romano_ –Este anillo no es para Bélgica-_ le susurró a romano mientras que con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de Romano, al terminar de limpiar aquellas lagrimas tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo sentó en su escritorio_ –Esto es para ti mi querido Lovi…-_dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el ojiverde, quitándole la pequeña caja de las manos del italiano. _

_Romano no podía creer lo que Antonio le acababa de __decir, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, no sabía cómo contestar a tal confesión que le había hecho aquél ojiverde que tanto amaba._

_España respirando hondo para __tranquilizarse un poco se arrodilló frente a Lovino y le dijo_ –Lovino… Te conozco desde pequeño, quizás mi primera impresión sobre ti no fue la mejor pero yo siempre te he amado, quizás no seas el mejor limpiando, cocinando y a veces llegas a ser muy flojo… pero aun así te amo, te amo demasiado mi querido Lovino- _terminó de decir, para luego sacar el anillo de la cajita –_ Lovi, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? Si aceptas serás solo mío y te aseguro que siempre te seré fiel, así que... ¿que dices?

_Lovino suspirando y levemente sonrojado le contesto_ – mmm… quizás seas un idiota y a veces más que Feliciano pero… te amo como eres y si, me quiero casar contigo- _dijo mirándolo a los ojos bastante avergonzado ya que él no era de las personas que demostraba su cariño tan fácilmente._

_Antonio tomo delicadamente la mano del menor y le coloco aquel hermoso anillo  
>Romano contemplaba maravillado aquel anillo que le había regalado su amante.<em>  
>-bien Lovi <em>– tomando el rostro de de su amante y futuro esposo entre sus manos<em>- ¿que tal si sellamos esto con un beso?- _le guiño el ojo para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle _– seré tuyo por siempre ... _- y por último se dirigió a los pequeños labios de su querido Lovi para luego besarlo con todo el amor y dulzura posible._

**Fin~:3**

* * *

><p><em>y les gustó? *-*<br>espero que haya sido de su agrado , cualquier sugerencia , critica o comentario por favor  
>no duden en dejarlo n.n<br>además los reviews me hacen feliz , asi que onegai~ dejen reviews eso hace que me esfuerce  
>y suba mas fics a esta página.<br>Muchísimas gracias por leer ~ _


End file.
